Trust and Traitors
by nerdytotheextreme
Summary: When you put your trust in some one, how will you know they won't turn their back on you?  When those you love are finally safe, are they really?  My first story.  Better than summary. HIATUS


**A/N This is my very first story, so please be considerate. I'm not absolutely positive how it will end up, but I have a basic idea. First 3 reviewers will get a preview. 5 reviews until next chapter is posted. Not sure how long that will take, though.**

I woke up this morning the same as any; with the hopes that the war would soon be over, and dad could come home. Oh, was I wrong!

My mum and I were at the Pevensies' house, our neighbors and good friends. Mum and Mrs. Pevensie have known each other since they were in primary school. I got along with her children fairly well.

Lucy, who is the youngest, is 8. I mainly hang out with her despite the age difference. Susan, who is the second eldest, is 15. She and I enjoy reading the same books and often discus them. Peter who is 16 is the eldest. We have played chess on many occasions and I have always won. He is very much like and older brother to me.

And then there is Edmund. He is 14, like me. When we were younger, we were inseparable. But one day, when we were about 8, he came home in a sour mood. I was playing with Peter when Edmund said, "Why do you always play boy games? Are you stupid?" Then he yanked my ponytail. I started crying and Peter smacked Edmund's hand. Then Peter hugged me. Lucy, who had been playing in the next room with Susan, decided at that point to waddle in. She said to Edmund, "You be nicew to Cwowe cuz den we can be sistews." Edmund stuck out his tongue at me and stomped to his room. Lucy walked over to me and gave me a hug. When she pulled away she wiped away my tears with her little hand and handed me her doll. Where one friendship ends, another begins.

Presently, I am sitting on the floor with Peter, listening to the radio. Lucy is in her room sleeping, Susan is reading on the couch, and Edmund is in his room. My mum and Mrs. Pevensie are in the kitchen chatting.

"Hey, do you want to pl-" I start, but am cut off by the earsplitting sound of sirens. I jump up and watch my mum and Mrs. Pevensie run out of the house and toward the safe house outside. Peter runs past me to Lucy's room, with Susan following.

Realizing Edmund is still in his room, I sprint in that general direction, swing open the door, and storm toward him and start yelling, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING AT THE WINDOW AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" He shrugs and jogs out of his room nonchalantly. Everyone except for me is out of the house, so I turn to walk to the door. Outside I hear "Dad!" and "Edmund!" and "I'll get him!" and "Peter!"

Edmund and Peter rush into the house and run right past me, as if I wasn't there. I follow them into the den, and realize why they came into the house again. Edmund wants the picture of Mr. Pevensie.

I look out the big window and see lights flashing, and then Peter starts yelling at Edmund, "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish!"

What happens next is all a blur. One second Edmund is yelling, "get down" and the next he is on top of me as a body shield to protect me. The glass shattered everywhere with a deafening crack. I feel pieces lodge into my leg and let out a small yelp of pain. I feel something wet and warm ooze down my leg. Oh great, I'm bleeding! Just before Edmund stands back up, he brushes a lock of hair out of my eyes. My face reddens as I realize what just happened. He was right there! An inch away from my face! Looking right at me! Brushing hair out of my face! Wait a sec, back up. I sound like some psycho fan girl or something. I shake my head as if to clear away my strange thoughts. I start to stand, but shriek and sit back down. Oh right. The glass. The blood. My leg. Wow, I'm smart. I look down at my leg and start pulling out the glass shards and shriek yet again.

Edmund tears of the bottom of his shirt, and wraps it around my leg as a makeshift bandage. Edmund extends his hand and I say, "I'm not going to stand, if that's what you want."

He smiles and says, "That wasn't my intention." I shrug and start to stand, and Edmund carries me bridal-style to the safe house, with me holding the picture of Mr. Pevensie for Edmund, and Peter running behind us.

When we reach the safe house, Edmund thrusts open the door, and lays me down on the nearest bed. The safe house consists of three rooms, each with two beds. Each room is separated by a door, and everyone, except for us, is in the room farthest away. The parents run to us, and we are smothered with hugs, kisses, and light chiding. Everyone huddles into one room, and we listen to the radio.

Once there is no longer any natural light in the safe house, we are sent to bed. My mum, Mrs. Pevensie, and Lucy in one room, Peter and Susan in another, and me and Edmund in the last room. Why I couldn't be with Susan is beyond me. I mean, you're friends with someone 6 years ago, and you are expected to share a room with them. Sheesh! On the plus side, we get the room with the radio.

I hobble over to my bed, sit down, and sigh.

"It's been an awfully long day, hasn't it?" a voice from the other side of the very small room says.

"It certainly has." I reply.

Given the previous circumstances, I smile with the knowledge that Edmund would protect me. My face reddens, and I silently thank the lord that the room is dark. No one says anything for a while, so I turn up the volume of the radio just a smidge and listen. The last think I hear before I fall asleep is, "This may be one of our last broadcasts, but there is some very important news you need to know. Finchley is no longer safe."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Do you see that beautiful button? Press it and all your wishes will come true!**


End file.
